Two Is Company
by Klaineisthename
Summary: Blaine and Kurt get shocking news at the Doctors. Will they have time to tell their family and friends or will someone beat them to it. Kurt!Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine sat in the waiting room at doctors office. For about three weeks Kurt has been throwing up in the morning and in the early afternoon, and Blaine insisted that Kurt had to go to the doctors even though Kurt kept telling him he's fine.

"Kurt Hummel?" A voice that belong to a strawberry blonde called.

"That's us." Kurt mummbled as he got up. Blaine took Kurts hand as they got up and went to the exam room.

Kurt sat down on the examing table and started playing with the buttons on his shirt. He was nervous that he might have some sort of sickness that's fatal. He heard the door open and saw the same strawberry blonde nurse.

"Mr. Hummel, You've been experiencing some sickness for a couple of weeks is that correct?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, but only in the morning and afternoon." Kurt answered.

"Mr. Hummel the doctor will be here in a moment." The nurse quickly jot down some things and with that the nurse left.

"Blaine what if something is really wrong with me." Kurt said.

"I love Kurt. We will make it through this, and plus it might just be a stomach virus." Blaine said. He grabbed Kurt's soft hand and squeezed it. Just then a tall, tan girl with burnetten hair that looked as if she was thirty five came in with a machine with a screen on it.

"Hello boys! I'm Doctor Lisa." She smiled brightly at Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi, um... Doctor Lisa whats that?" Kurt asked pointing to the machine.

"Oh that! It's a ultrasound machine." Doctor Lisa

"Isn't that for pregnant people..." Blaine said

"Well there are cases where men can get pregnant. But of course homosexual men that are sexually active. Kurt are homosexual and sexually active?" The burnette asked. Kurt nodded feeling fear coursing through his body. _I can't raise a child I'm only a seniour! What am I going to do? _ Kurt watched as Doctor Lisa plugged in the machine.

_"_ Can you pull up your shirt for me sweety?" Doctor Lisa asked. Kurt did what he was told and suddenly felt cold gel on he stomach.

"This will be cold." The doctor said.

Doctor Lisa took the wand part of the machine and moved it around Kurts flat stomach. Kurt look up at the screen when he heard a what souned like a heart beat, and then he saw not one but two blothches on the screen. Kurt then looked a Blaine who was staring at the screen with his mouth wide open.

"Mr. Hummel you are having twins!" The Doctor told Kurt, and right when she told him he passed out.

"Kurt... Kurt... Kurt!" A voice kept calling. Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine standing next to the exam table with a relieved smile on his face.

"Blaine what happened?" Kurt asked.

"Well babe... you pregnant with twins." Blaine said smiling.

"Your not mad, angry, or want to leave me?" Kurt asked tearing up.

"Of course not! I may not believe in God, but i do believe in miracles and this is one huge miracle." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and sat back down.

" Okay, Kurt I already set you up for another appointment for in twelve weeks since your already two months so you can leave when your ready." With that Doctor Lisa left the room.

"Come on Kurt lets go home to your house." Blaine said while he grabbed Kurts hand.

* * *

><p>"Blaine we need to tell my dad." Kurt argued.<p>

"I atleast want to live to see our children!" Blaine said wining.

"KURT, BLAINE!" Burt yelled from up stairs.

"I'm dead!" Blaine screeched.

"Don't worry we will be fine!" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand as they waled up stairs to see Burt.

"Why didn't you two go to school?" Burt questioned.

"Well... we were at the doctors office... and we found out something." Kurt mummbled.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what did you find out?" Burt asked strictly.

"I'm Pregnant." Kurt said as fast as he can.

"Say that one more time." Burt said slowly.

Kurt took a deep breath feeling like he was falling of a cliff he said it again "I'm pregnant."

"Get out!" Burt yelled.

"What?" Kurt asked tears streaming down his porclien face.

"You!" Burt said pointing to Blaine, "You did this to my son! You both get out of this house on the count of ten!

"Dad please!" Kurt wimmpered

"3,4,5,6-"

"Babe, lets go to my house you can stay there." Blaine said as they walked out the door.

When they finaly got to Blaines car Kurt broke down and started crying. With each sob his whole body shook and the sight of Blaine's boyfriend like this broke Blaines heart.

"Blaine aren't your parents homophobic?" Kurt sobbed.

"Well my dad is, but my mom love you!" Blaine reassured him.

"What are we about your dad? Won't he like freak out when you tell him you knocked up your boyfriend." Kurt said while Blaine laughed about him "knocking up his b oyfriend".

"He's off on a buissness trip so you will be fine, and even if he was there i won't let him lay a finger on you three! Kurt your dad is a douche to kick you out like that, and we both know that when are two miracles are born he will regret ever even thinking about kicking you out." Blaine said seriously as he parked the car at his drive way.

"Blaine I love you." Kurt said as he Kissed Blaine.

"Let go and tell my mom, She'll understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <em>How was it? Should I keep doing this fic? I kinda have authors block on my other stories, and the idea of Kurt being pregnant has been in my head for a while so here it is! If atleast a couple of people enjoyed this i will carry on with this story until then<em> :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom I'm home!" Blaine yelled into the house.

Kurt has been to his house once, but that was at night after West Side Story... the night he concieved. The house was lovely the walls where tan with a couple of family portraits, the floor was made of marble, they also had silk curtins.

"I'm in the kitchen Blaine." A soft voice called.

"Come on." Blaine said while he grabbed my hand. We walked down the hall until the came to the kitchen. Kurt's eyes got big when he saw the kitchen. It was huge! It had many counters, two sinks, a boiling water tap, and a breakfast bar.

"Mom, this is Kurt. Kurt this is my mom." Blaine looked Just like his mom but she had green eyes, and he hair was a little straighter.

"Oh so your Kurt" Blaine's mom said with a smile, " Blaine told me alot! Like how your eyes change from blue to a soft green in the sunlight, how you two met on the staircase at Dalton, and how-" Mrs. anderson got cut off by Blaines wining. KKurt was blushing beet red from the comments Blaine has told her.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be studying at Kurts house?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Well mom... Kurt got kicked out of his house." Blaine said sadly puting an arm around Kurt.

"What happened?" Blaine's mom asked taking off her apron, and siting down at the breakfast bar crossing her legs.

"Blaine and I went to the doctors, because i have been sick for a couple of weeks." Kurt started, "And it turns out I'm pregnant with twins and Blaine is the father of course. So Me and Blaine both agreed that we sould tell my dad well, I kida forced Blaine to come with me, because he was afraid my dad might 'kill' him. So we told him and i got kicked out"

"Oh Kurt sweety!" Mrs. Anderson got up, and hugged Kurt, "You can stay with us don't you worry! I'll try my best to help you, Blaine, and your to miracles okay?"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Anderson!" Kurt said hugging her back.

"Call me Dianna." She said smiling

"As for you Blaine." Dianna went up to Blaine and smacked him on the cheek.

"OUCH!" Blaine yelped, "What the hell was that for?" Blaine asked.

"For knocking up your boyfriend! Blaine go show Kurt your room so that he can get settled and I'll finish making dinner."

* * *

><p><em>You make me <em>

_feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

Blaine woke up to the sound of Katy Perry Teenage Dream. He quickly turned it off, and felt something warm on front. He looked down to see Kurt curled up in a ball quietly snoring. Blaine sat up and gently shook Kurt to wake him up.

When Kurt finally woke up he shot upward and ran to Blaine's bathroom. Blaine could here Kurt throwing up last nights roasted chicken, and quickly ran after him.

When Kurt and Blaine were finished ready they both at some cereal, said quick good bye to Dianna, and they were off to school.

* * *

><p>When Blaine turned off the car Kurt got out and ran to the bathroom. Kurt puked out his breakfast and then started dryheaving. When he came out of the bathroom Blaine was standing there with a pack of salttine crackers. Kurt smiled and took them gratefully.<p>

Blaine walked Kurt to his locker and kissed him on the cheek. " I'll see you at lunch." With that Blaine left for homeroom.

When Kurt smiled to himself thinking how lucky he was to have a boyfriend as sweet and caring as Blaine. When Kurt made it to homeroom he sat next to Quinn. Their friendship really grown since the beginning of the year. You can almost say they are best friends.

"Hey Kurt! Are we still hanging out after school today?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"Of course! Do you have the mo-" Kurt got cut off my the sudden wave nausea and ran to the bathroom as fast as he can. Kurt could here Quinn calling his name, and running after him, but he didn't dare stop with a mouth full of most likely breakfast. When he got to the boys bathroom Kurt puked until it literly hurt.

"Kurt! Oh my God are you okay?" Quinn said as she entered the bathroom.

"Yeah..." Kurt mumbled.

Quinn went to the stall that Kurt was at, and looked at him intensely. She knew these symtoms but could it be?

"Kurt... don't get mad at me okay. But are you pregnant?" Quinn asked.

Kurt looked at her with sad eyes. _Why did I ask him tis he's a guy Fabray! _Quinn though practicaly kicking herself.

Kurt busted out crying putting pulling his knees to his chest. Quinn came over and gave him a hug. Kurt looked at her and nodded.

"Oh Kurt are your... did you tell Blaine yet hun?" She asked concered about the answere.

"Yes, he was the one who took me to the doctors. We told my dad too... he kicked me out." Kurt wimmpered, "Actually, I'm pregnant with twins." Quinn looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"I call being Godmother!" She screeched.

"Shh... I don't want anybody else to know though." Kurt warned, " Please don't tell anybody! the'll think I'm a freak!"

"I won"t Kurt! But wait. If Burt knows wouldn't he tell Finn since he kicked you out." Quinn countered.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**_How was it? Please review I feel like this Chapter was pure suck! I never got any reviews but I did get alot of Author Alerts, favorite story Alerts, and just storie alerts! Please review! and should the babies be Boy Boy, Girl Girl, or Boy and Girl?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was walking into the cafateria when he bumbed into Finn.

"Hey Finn what's up?" Blaine asked.

"I need to talk to you alone." Finn said grabbing Blaines arm and practically dragging him out into the hallway,"This is YOUR fault!" Finn yelled.

"What did I do!" Blaine asked. Completely confused in why Finn was mad at him.

"You got my brother pregnant!" Finn said quieter pushing Blaine up against the cold metal lockers, "You're the reason why Kurt got kicked out! It's all your fault!"

"Finn please calm down! I'm sorry, but you can't change this. You can be supportive for you neice or nefue or not, but you can't change ANY of this." Blaine said. Finn was raising his fist when Puck was walking down the hall.

"Calm down Finn!" Puck said holding him by the shoulders.

"I'm going to get you Anderson!" Finn yelled and stormed back into the cafateria. Blaine took a deep breath, and let his feet take him. He ened up in choir room and sat down on the piano chair.

"What am I going to do? I can't raise two children!" Blaine muttered to himself. _Plus Hudson is going to break my neck next time he sees me._

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over and Glee Club was staring. Blaine sat down in his usual chair in back row. One by one the New Directions came in. One surten countertenor caught Blaine's eye.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine looking very pissed. Blaine thought about what he did. Then it hit him. He was supposed to meet Kurt for lunch!

"Kurt I'm-" Kurt just turned his head and started talking to Quinn again. Harmones are a bitch

"Hello class!" Mr. Shue said with alot of energy, " Today we are going to pick the setlist for Nationals and the singers. There will be one duet, one solo, and a group number. "

"Mr shue, if i may." Rachel said getting up from her seat, "Me and Finn are the going are the 'It' couple. So if we are going to win Nationals, me and Finn will have to do the duet."

Yells of protests and hell no's where going around the students. Mr. Shuester whisled very loud so that everyone could here him.

"Class calm down!" said sternly, "Rachel, we need new voice for this years nationals. For mmost of you this will be your last year here at Mkinley. So we need to agree with who's singing, and the song. Any sugestions for the duet?

"_If it's love_!" Quinn said happily.

"Good one Quinn." Mr. Shue said while writing it_ 'if it's love'_ on the board

_"Someone like you_?" Tina asked softly.

"Perfect!" Mr. Shue said whjile writing _'someone like you' _on the board, "anyone else?" ther was silence.

"Okay so raise your hand if you want to do _if it's love._" Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Rory, Sugar, and Santana raised their hands.

"Raise your hand if you want to do s_omeone like you._"

"Wanky!" Santana called earning a glare for Mr. Shuester.

Finn, Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Artie rised their hands.

"We got our duet." Mr. Shuester said while circling _someone like you._

"If Finn and I aren't doing the duet then who is?" Rachel said with an additude.

"I was thinking Blaine an Kurt could do it." Mr. Shue said

"WHAT!" Yelled Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine at the same time.

"Mr. Shue Kurt can't do the vigorous choreography that is involved in any of the songs." Finn said bluntly.

"Why is that?" Mr. Shue asked. Blaine and Kurt both shared a glance knowing whats going to happen next.

"Blaine got Kurt pregnant." Finn stated.

Everyone turned to Kurt and Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine stared at his pants, and Kurt was doing the same. Kurt reached out and held Blaine's hand for comfort.

"But... Kurt doesn't have a vagina." Brittany said very confused. Everyone stared at Brittany for a second, but diverted their eyes back to Kurt and Blaine

"Is it true white boy?" Mercedes asked. Kurt nodded his head as a few tears started streaming down his cheeks.

Quinn got up and hugged Kurt. Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and the rest of the New Directions, minus Finn and Rachel, went and hugged Kurt or Blaine.

"So you gave Hummel some huh." Puck said to Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <em>How was it? Please Review! I only got a couple of responds for the gender. And I'm sorry fo the short chapter :( I'm finally on my spring break so MORE CHAPTERS! review!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

When everyone stopped hugging and congratulating Kurt and Blaine they went and took their seats.

Rachel and Finn kept glaring at Kurt and Blaine. They were still super pissed that they didn't get the duet, and that Kurt and Blaine were getting a lot of attention.

"Mr. Shuester, since Kurt can't sing _Someone Like you_, 'cause of his condition, can me and Finn do it." Rachel said with her best Bitchy face.

"I believe that Kurt can do the duet still. At least if he and Blaine sit down during the -"

"This is such bullshit!" Finn yelled, "Kurt's pregnant and all you people do is congratulated him? None of you find any this creepy! A gay guy got another gay guy pregnant with twins isn't that really… creepy! What are the judges at Nationals going to do? Do you all honestly think the judges will think a gay pregnant guy is just dandy! Why do you think the Warblers didn't win? It's because to GAY people where singing candles! I'm not homophobic, but this stuff is straight up wrong!"

Everyone was silent. The choir room was like this for several moments until Blaine stood up. He walked over to Finn and looked up at him. Even though Finn was a good four or five inches taller, Blaine kept his brave face on. Blaine then shoved Finn hard enough to fall back into his chair.

Finn look bewildered for a split second before getting up from his chair and punching Blaine in the stomach. Blaine let out a small moan before kneeing Finn in the crotch. Finn doubled over in pain, and looked about the same height as Blaine.

"You know what Finn. Screw you!" Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

Before Blaine could react Finn punched him in the nose. There was a loud crunching sound that was echoing around in the choir room.

"Oh my God!" Kurt screeched when he quickly stood up to check on Blaine.

Blaine sat down on the floor with his hands covering his broken and bleeding nose. You can hear the door slamming indicating that Finn left with Rachel. Everyone was still in shock about what had happened in the last twenty minutes.

"I'm going to call your mother okay Blaine?" Mr. Shue said recovering from what just happened.

"Okay." Blaine said still covering his nose.

Kurt was sitting next to him with an arm around his waist. Feeling horrible with what just happened. It was his fault his boyfriend got his nose broken by his brother, and it was his fault he didn't use protection. Isn't the rest of senior year going to be fun!

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's room. They had both got home from the hospital in which they found out Finn indeed did break Blaine's nose. The doctor prescribed him to pain killers and told him to ice it. It was really hard telling Dianna that her son got his nose broken. She even threatens to sue Finn! Luckily Blaine and Kurt calmed her down.<p>

After Blaine and Kurt ate meat loaf with mashed potatoes. Well Kurt had pickles, peanut butter, and yogurt. When they were finished they went up stairs, and into Blaine's room. Well Kurt's room now too.

"Blaine, I'm sorry." Kurt said sadly, and kissed his nose lightly.

"Babe no one messes with my family." Blaine said smiling, "How about we forget about what happened today, and watch a movie?"

"I would love to! You can pick it out."

Blaine sat down his ice pack, and went to his dresser. He ended up picking Wicked for the movie. Halfway through Kurt was fast asleep on Blaine's shoulder quietly snoring. Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled. He was excited that the three month check up for his unborn children was in a week. Blaine was hoping that they could find out the gender, but since he was carrying the baby he makes that decision.

Blaine closed his eyes, and let what happened today replay in his mind. He shoved Finn, Finn punched him in the stomach, Blaine then kneed Finn in the crotch, and which Blaine then earned a broken nose. The upside of the whole fight was it was for his family.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up it was five, and it was certainly too early to wake up, But Kurt really needed to pee and take a shower. Kurt moved Blaine's arm from around him, and put the melted ice pack on the bedside table. Kurt then picked out his outfit, and took his shower.<p>

After forty-five minutes Kurt was finished with his shower and his moisturizing routine. Blaine still wasn't awake Kurt felt like he had to wake him. Kurt went to his side of the bed and shook him slowly.

"Blaine wake!" Kurt said waiting a few seconds, "Blaine wake up now!" Kurt said with his patience warring away, "Blaine if you don't get your ass up!" Kurt almost yelled.

Blaine jumped up looking like he seen a ghost. He put a hand on his chest and took a deep breath virtually scared.

"Blaine get up and go get dressed I do not want to be late today." Kurt said.

"Well Kurtie you are in a towel looking oh so fine, but I don't think that is part of your wardrobe" Blaine said smiling.

"I just got out of the shower, and my skinny jeans and shirts don't fit anymore" Kurt said sadly, "Is it okay if I wear your clothes..."

"Of course! You know, you didn't need to ask right." Blaine said still smiling.

"Thank you babe!" Kurt said kissed Blaine passionately.

When Kurt was changing he looked at himself in the mirror. The baby bump was getting bigger and soon everyone will find out about this. Blaine Kurt put a hand on his bump. Blaine walked over to Kurt; putting his hand over top of Kurt's hand. They both looked at each other smiling. Both knowing that they can make it through this.

When Kurt and Blaine finished getting ready they went down stairs for breakfast. Dianna was still asleep so they fixed their own breakfast. Blaine had bagel with cream cheese. Kurt had a waffle with grape jelly and butter on it.

When they finished their breakfast they got into Blaine's car went to McKinley. The drive was longer than usual since they were silent the whole drive. When they got into the parking lot, and got out of the car Quinn ran up to them with wide eye hurt eyes holding what looked like _'The Muckraker'_.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Quinn's eyes had tears that were about to fall when she handed the paper to Kurt.

**_Local Fag Pregnant_**

**_Kurt Hummel is eligibly pregnant with twins!_**

**_He has been sleeping around like a slut with the other homo Blaine Anderson._**

**_Our sources that will stay anonymous have told us that Kurt is having twins!_**

**_I feel terrible for those bastard children that Kurt will have._**

**_Hopefully he and Blaine won't spread their illness to their children._**

**_Well those kids most likely will be unloved by the fag Kurt since him most likely_**

**_Will be sleeping with other men for money like the prostitute he is._**

Kurt stopped reading the paper full of lies, and broke down crying. Blaine and Quinn hugged Kurt reassuring him that it'll be okay, but they knew that it wouldn't.

"Kurt," Blaine said looking at Kurt in his glasz eyes "courage."

When Blaine said that it gave Kurt exactly what he needed. Blaine, Quinn, and Kurt walked into McKinley with their heads high. Well that's until everyone started staring at Kurt and Blaine, and the insults were called to them.

"Fag."

"Your children are going to be bastards."

"You and your children are going to hell."

The comment broke Kurt the most is when he heard someone yell "Do us all a favor an get abortion." Kurt then let go of Blaine and Quinn's hand and ran to the choir room with tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**I cried while typing this. I don't mean ANY of this I have written! I'm a lesbian myself so... yeah. I just put the things they said to my friend when she got pregnant. Please Review! If I get five reviews I'll post my next story WAY sooner! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt busted into the choir room most of the New Directions were there excapet for Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Shue. Kurt sat down in the first chair saw, and started crying. The door opened again revealing Blaine and Quinn obviously looking for Kurt.

"Who the hell told?" Blaine yelled, "You guys were the only one that knew that Kurt was pregnant. Speak up now!"

Everyone looked either hurt or angry as hell; except for Brittany who looked guilt and kept staring at hurt feet. Kurt looked up with tear streaks on his rosy cheeks, and walked over to Brittany with a sympathetic look.

"Britt do you know who wrote those mean words about me, Blaine, and the twins?" Kurt asked softly.

Brittany's eyes started to water when she nodded. She leaned forward and hugged Kurt for several minutes saying how sorry she was.

"Brittany, sweetie, can you tell me who said that?" Kurt said still in her embrace.

"I-it w-was Finn and R-Rachel. They came i-into the common room, where we write _The Muckraker,_ a-and they told us e-everything. T-that's w-why Rachel and Finn aren't are probably regretting what they did." Brittany cried, "Kurt I'm so sorry! It's my fault the whole school knows. I should've tried harder to stop them from publishing it!"

"Boo, it's not your fault! You tried to stop them, and I love you for that!" Kurt said hugging Brittany again.

Blaine started pacing the room his face red with anger; he looked like he wanted to kill someone or something. He knew it wasn't Brittany's fault, but he was just mad at the world. When Blaine was little, before he knew what being gay was, he wanted to buy a big house with his wife and have children. The future showed to be bright when DR. Lisa told them they're has twins. He was happy that he was going to have a real family; even though he was only seven-teen, and a junior. Finn and Rachel had to mess it up by telling the whole school that Kurt is pregnant.

Blaine opened the choir room door and walked out. He could hear the New Directions calling his name telling him to stop, but he kept walking. Blaine walked down the hall until he got to Mrs. Kepler's English class the same class Finn's in right now. When he entered the classroom all eyes turned to him. Then the whispering happened. He could hear the gay slurs going around the classroom, but Blaine had his eye trained on a certain Finn Hudson.

"Mr. Anderson, what do I have this pleasure of you in my class today?" Mrs. Kepler

"Principle Fig gins would like to see Hudson." Blaine told Mrs. Kepler smiling politely.

"Okay. Finn go and see Principle Figgins." Mrs. Kepler told him.

Finn got up from his chair and left the classroom with Blaine close behind. When they went down the hall Blaine ran in front of Finn and slammed him into his locker. There was a loud clang when he hit locker but Blaine only ignored it. When Finn tried to get up again Blaine just shoved him into the lockers again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn yelled.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one that told the whole school that Kurt's pregnant, and broke my nose." Blaine yelled back.

"Bull-" Blaine punched Finn square on the jaw.

Finn was in shock for a second but shook it off and punched Blaine in the stomach. Blaine bent over in pain when Finn pushed him onto the floor. Blaine was a champion at the Dalton Night Club Fights, so he got back up and punched Finn in the stomach two times, then hit him in the jaw. Finn started to just fling out punches blindly. Finn could here footsteps but ignored them when Blaine's fist collided into his stomach.

* * *

><p>The New Directions looked at each other and jumped up. They knew that if Blaine even gets near Finn there will be blood. They all ran out of the classroom and into the hallway.<p>

"Puck do you know what Finn has for first period?" Kurt asked looking around.

"Yeah Mrs. Kepler."

Kurt started sprinting down the hall to find Blaine. When he finally found them the sight was horrible. Blaine had a black eye, a busted lips, and his nose looked worse than before. Finn had scratches up down his arm and a bruise forming on his right cheek. Kurt had enough of this so he walked up to Puck and Mike.

"Can you two separate them? I need to find Rachel." Kurt said.

Mike and Puck both nodded and went to the two battling boys. Kurt then realized it was first period and they all can get detention for skipping class. Kurt smiled to himself thinking how lucky he was to have such great friends and boyfriend.

Kurt found Rachel by her locker getting something she must've forgot. He touches her shoulder and she let out a small shriek. She turned to see Kurt there with his famous bitch please face on.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me; I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. "Rachel said her eyes fill to the brim with tears.

"Shut up Berry! I'm never going to forgive you about this; I just came to tell you our boyfriends are fighting in the hallway." Kurt said turning on his heel and walked away.

It wasn't until he got back to the hallway where the New Directions were when he found out Rachel was following too.

"Finn are you okay?" Rachel said running to his side giving him a hug.

"Yeah rach'." Finn then turned to the group, "I'm tired of this! I quit Glee Club!" Finn said and then walked away slightly limping.

Rachel looked like she was conflicted. She couldn't pick whether or not to do the same. If she quit it could jeopardize her chances into N.Y.A.D.A., but if she doesn't quit her relationship with Finn would be ruined. Then she remembered everyone hates her now, and what's the point of doing Glee Club when everyone hates you with a burning passion. She looked at her feet and told them she was quits too. She then ran to catch up to Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: since Rachel and Finn aren't in the New Directions you know what that mean? Original Characters! I need two original characters! That you the awesome readers will make for me because you love me 3 **

**This requires Full Name, Sexuality (gay straight bi), background, what the look like, popular or not, on Cheerios, audition song, and later songs. **

**You can add odd and end stuff to if you want. The deadline is in 2 days! Good Luck!**


End file.
